Legent of Zelda:The Cursed Wind
by Silver-Charizard
Summary: Link faces the cursed wind after 7 years of the WW......
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Wind  
By: Silver Charizard  
  
Credit goes to - Miyu-chan, for helping me revise it.  
  
Prologue:  
During a dark stormy night in Forsaken Fortress, there were foreboding, mysterious voices sounding within. "You worthless fool, you failed me again!" someone hollered within. "No, master, forgive me!" cried a pathetic voice, pleading for his life. "This *was* your last time." the voice said coldly, "you clearly know the consequences... You shall return your power to me, and seeing the pathetic thing you are, you wouldn't be needing it." the voice laughed coldly. "No! Master! Forgive me!" the servant cried, knowing that without his power, he'll be dead. "Link did this to me..." he cried out his last words before he collapsed to the ground. "Link, huh? Wasn't he that little brat that defeated me 1 year ago?" he said coldly. "Well...I shall get your Triforce of Courage, Link. And Hyrule shall be mine!" He shrieked out like a madman. Then, even through he had no physical form, Ganon was back for revenge. 


	2. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Wind  
Chapter 1: The Attack of The Cursed Wind  
  
Credit goes to - Miyu-chan, for helping me revise it, and lengthen it. (Miyu : Bwahahaha! Give me more credit! XD) Silver_Charizard : =.= Ignore her. But she has a lot of credit. *nods*  
  
7 years after the events of the Wind Waker, The Great Sea was rebuilt into a new country, and it was renamed Hyrule, after the country that the Hero of Time lived in. One day, in Outset Village, Link was playing with his sister, Aryll. They were playing in the lake, and Link splashed water onto Aryll. "Stop it brother!"Aryll giggled. "Not until you admit defeat."Link laughed back. So there they were splashing water onto each other, until a gust of cold wind whipped Link's hat off. That's strange... A cold wind in August? Link thought. Suddenly Aryll pulled on Link's sleeve. "Look! Brother, there's a dark aura covering the forest!" Can it be? The darkness returning after all these years? "Aryll. You go home first, I'll go find out what it is." Link commanded in a firm tone. Aryll nodded, and run home, noticing the look on her brother's face. It was a look which that it was something bad, but he was trying his best to hide it.  
  
After Link saw Aryll safely enter their house, he rushed up to the forest, where he first saved Tetra. It brought back a lot of memories, but this was not the time to think about them. He shook his head. Suddenly, the wind around him turned horribly silent, and the aura of evil was so strong that he could hardly move. Then, from the skies above, a dark, foreboding figure descended from the sky. "Who are you?" Link demanded. "I'm here to kill you, and your sister afterwards!"the enemy cackled, it's voice like the sound of evil wind storms. Link drew out his sword. "I bet that you can't beat me, seeing your pathetic figure." he spat out, angry about it's comment on Aryll. The thing laughed an evil laugh. "We'll see about that, won't we?" Suddenly, it attacked with glowing balls of energy, with a dark aura around them. Link tried to dodge them, but he got hit by one energy ball, which caused major pain. "ARAHH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out. Suddenly, it seemed that the air around him became silent, and his sight was filled with a comforting white light. Then, he saw a scene, which a teenage boy fought Ganon, and he used his sword, which looked similar to the Master sword, and it probably was. Seeing that the Master sword can only have an aura like that. And he hit some big balls of energy back at Ganon. Gradually, the white light faded away and the scene faded away as well. Why did I see that? Did the enemy send it? He looked at it's way to see a big orb of energy coming his way. It's my best bet... He thought. Link used his spin attack, and to Link's big surprise, it reflected it back to the enemy. It caused a big explosion, but the enemy dissolved into a faint gray mist, and floated onto the air. "This isn't the last time you'll be seeing me, Link."it spoke into his mind. Link clutched his sword tightly. My strength wasn't strong enough to defeat him... I must do something about it... The next day, he received a letter from Princess Zelda that told him to meet her in the castle. He set on the road right away. Link took his weapons, and set on his new quest to vanquish evil. 


End file.
